A trans-impedance amplifier is arranged to convert a current to voltage. The gain of the trans-impedance amplifier is the ratio of the output voltage to the input current. The magnitude of the gain provided by the trans-impedance amplifier is controlled by a feedback resistor. Trans-impedance amplifiers are used in different applications such as for the conversion of a current generated by a photo detector into a voltage signal.